


A dragon and a were-direwolf walk into a coffee shop

by Mikasaessucasaa



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasaessucasaa/pseuds/Mikasaessucasaa
Summary: Sansa and Jon have been dating for months and have successfully hidden to each other that they are not quite what they seem to be.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 111





	A dragon and a were-direwolf walk into a coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously pure crack for Halloween. Inspired by Jonsa Dungeons and Drabbles prompt coffee shop, but it did not meet the drabble criteria and it is also super late.

They met at a coffee shop, in the most traditional meet-cute fashion, that had all of Sansa’s friends squealing like Sansa’s life was a romantic comedy. 

Sansa had never been to that particular coffee shop on the corner of Aegon’s Avenue and Alysanne Street. She could have gone anywhere else, but something in there smelled so good she had to go and sniff it out. 

It turned out that the smell was coming from a very handsome stranger with perfectly pouty lips to match his perfect dark locks and grey eyes. He looked like the North; he smelled like the North. She never wanted to smell anything else, but apparently he minded that she was hovering trying to sniff him.

He looked up as she casted a shadow onto the papers that he was grading. “Can I help you?” he asked bemusedly.

“Ah, no, sorry! You seemed so familiar, but I don’t think I know you,” Sansa answered, embarrassed that she was acting so shamelessly. 

He smiled, and it was so bright and warm and kind that she couldn’t stop staring at his mouth. “Well, I’m Jon, nice to meet you.”

“I’m Sansa.”

“Are you planning on staying at the coffee shop long? I don’t mind sharing my table.”

“That would actually be lovely, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.”

Jon would later tell her that he offered to share his table because he found her red hair so fascinating. She supposed lots of people did, but no one seemed to love her hair as much as Jon did. 

They got along easily. His quiet and sensitive nature made him easy to like. Everything he said was so insightful and wonderful. It definitely helped that every word came out of his beautiful and kissable lips, and he smelled so damn good that she wanted to start rutting on him like a common direwolf. Sometimes he stared at her bemusedly when she leaned too close and sniffed too long, but apparently he didn’t mind because after a month of meeting up at the coffee shop, he asked her out to dinner.

The dinner was to a steakhouse, and she truly felt that he was a man after her own heart. They started seeing each other regularly and were in a steady relationship before long. Sansa had never been so happy.

After three months of dating, she finally brought up Jon to Arya, and Sansa screamed and shrieked in absurd happiness over the phone.

“He’s the one!” Sansa exclaimed into her phone while she rolled around in bed in pure joy.

On the other side of the phone, she could imagine Arya rolling her eyes as she said, “How do you know?”

“He smells like he’s the one.” Being a Stark were-direwolf, it always came down to how someone smelled.

“You’ve been wrong before.” 

True, Sansa’s nose had previously led her down the wrong path, but this was different. He smelled perfectly. “But you don’t understand, this is different. Joffrey and Harry smelled good, but Jon smells different.”

“How so?”

“He smells like home. You’ll see, I’ll even let you smell him, but he’s mine,” Sansa growled possessively at the phone. 

Arya laughed. “Trust me Sansa, all of the guys that you liked before smelled like flowery shit, sweet and pungent, but still smelled like shit. There’s no way that I’ll be anywhere remotely interested in this guy.” 

Arya would eat her words a couple days later, when Sansa brought Jon home to Winterfell to meet her family. Jon did smell like home, earthy and warm but strangely had the sharpness of ice. Honestly, he smelled like a heart tree. No wonder Sansa was obsessed. 

She knew that Jon would be a good match for Sansa. The whole family could smell it.

“I’m surprised you haven’t pissed on him yet,” Rickon commented as they sat in the living room while Jon was helping Catelyn with the dishes after dinner.

“Rickon!” Sansa hissed. “We are not dogs. We do not need to pee on things to show that they belong to us.”

Rickon just shrugged. “It works for me.”

“Gross!”

“I’m glad you found a good one,” Ned interjected. “He smells exactly like I would have hoped to find for you.”

“Thanks Dad, it means a lot,” she said, holding back her tears, because finally, finally she had something that would last. 

* * *

In all of Jon’s years, he had never met a girl like Sansa Stark. Sure, he had met redheads before. He had even dated a handful. Yes, he had a type. He liked women to be kissed by fire, but none of them were like Sansa Stark. Her hair glowed, and he longed to always touch the silkiness of it between his fingers. She seemed like a princess out of a fairytale with her sweet voice and sweeter touch.

He could probably blame his obsession with Sansa on his dragonblood. Dragons were notorious for being obsessed with treasure after all, and to Jon, Sansa was the greatest treasure of all. 

Sure, she was a little strange, always craving _a lot_ of meat around the same time every month (for a woman so lithe and lady like, she could put away three large tomahawks in one sitting, more if she didn’t feel embarrassed about it), always being unreachable during full moons, and always trying to smell him. But that was part of what made her so interesting and quirky and loveable. 

Besides, he was strange too, being a dragon and all. 

Maybe he should have been more careful with Sansa in hiding his true nature, but when she suddenly called him crying and saying, “My landlord is kicking me out because of a loophole in my lease, and I have nowhere to go,” all he could say was, “Of course you can stay with me, Sansa. It’s no trouble at all.”

Except that it was trouble, a lot of trouble. It was easy for him to hide his strangeness in public, but he couldn’t help it in his own den. 

She noticed of course, as soon as she stepped into the apartment. She quirked her nose, in the cutest way that she always did when she was confused or displeased (which in this scenario was probably both), as soon as she saw all of the random gold things that he had. He had gold appliances, gold furniture. He even had a gold television. 

He knew it was strange, because all of his old roommates told him so, and thus he refused to live with anyone else, until Sansa came to call. 

He also knew it was strange to have his apartment set up like a furnace. 

Sansa removed her coat, frowned, unbuttoned the top buttons of her blouse, and started fanning herself. “Isn’t it kind of hot in here?” she asked.

Jon gave his best dragon smirk, the one that he knew had a great effect on her libido, and said, “Maybe I just wanted to get you out of your clothes.”

She practically pounced on him, and he thought he was so charming and clever, until he realized that it was that time of the month - the time of the month when they had insane, insatiable sex. Gods it was the best sex of his life. They could go for hours. They had even occasionally called in sick to have sex all day.

He tried to explain it to Dany before, and she gave him a funny look and asked, “Are you sure she’s not a dragon?”

“There’s no way, she hates my apartment.”

“But it sounds like you guys have a mating cycle.”

But that explanation made no sense. Sansa was strange, but she was no dragon. Most of him was glad for it. 

\--

Jon Snow was the perfect boyfriend, and sometimes Sansa even got ahead of herself and imagined a cute little house at the edge of the wolfswood with a litter of were-direwolf pups with his beautiful northern black hair and grey eyes. But there was something that was so weird about him that she just couldn’t put her paws on.

She tried to ask Margaery about it while they were getting drinks one night.

“It’s the weirdest thing Marg. He’s such a humble person, but for some reason there’s so much gold in his apartment,” Sansa said. 

“There’s nothing wrong with having things accented in gold, Sansa. I think it’s stylish,” Margaery said, barely paying attention and instead scouting the dance floor for prey.

“But you don’t understand Marg, it’s not just accents of gold. Everything he owns is practically gold.”

Margaery paused her scouting and turned to Sansa. “... That is weird.”

“Right?”

“And he keeps the apartment so hot.”

“Maybe he just wants you naked.” Margaery winked at her.

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Yes, he said so, but it’s unnaturally hot.”

“Like how?”

“Like it’s summer time, and he still has the heater on.”

“Oh, Sansa, I’m so sorry, but you have to break up with him. He’s a weirdo!” Margaery exclaimed and started pulling her to the dance floor. “The perfect solution is obviously to get on the dance floor and dance your troubles away while you let perfectly handsome strangers buy you drinks.”

Sansa shook her head, but she didn’t have it in herself to deny Margaery. In truth very few people could deny Margaery when she wanted something, the beguiling succubus she was. She just had to flutter her eyelashes and sway her hips, and men would crawl through the trenches to just get one taste of her. 

Unfortunately, Margaery had a habit of overdoing her magical charms and attracting more men than she could possibly consume in one night. The ignored leftovers always tried to go after Sansa.

One said leftover grabbed at her ass, and she screamed over the music, “Margaery! Dial it down with the magic! I’m getting harassed over here-”

Suddenly, the hand was removed from around her, and a strong heat emanated from behind her. She turned around to see Jon growling at the man that dared to touch Sansa.

“Jon!” Sansa exclaimed. “What are you doing here? I thought you were at Sam’s bachelor party?”

“I was. Dickon thought it would be a good idea for us to go dancing,” Jon glowered.

Was it her or was his eyes glowing red, and was his mouth hot and glowing behind his sharper than normal teeth? Very strange.

But she smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulder and pulled him closer. “Well I’m glad you’re here,” she said before she pressed her lips against his. The kiss was searing. Literally. She yelped back in discomfort. “Ouch! Did you eat something hot?”

“Uh yeah, we had some spicy Dornish food before we came here.”

Sansa licked her sensitive lips. She supposed there was nothing wrong with liking spicy food.

\--

Jon tried to not let it bother him, but it really, really bothered him when Sansa would just disappear from their apartment every full moon. They had been living together for half a year, and still he had no idea why she had to leave. She only said that it was a religious thing, and that she had to go home every month to be with her family.

But who had religious events centered around moon cycles? “No one up to any good,” Dany had said. 

He knew deep down that he could trust Sansa. Sansa would never betray him, unless it was for his own good. He knew she loved him just as much as he loved her, and he knew it was the forever kind of love. But he had to know why she had to leave every full moon, or it would drive him insane.

So he plotted to keep her in the city during the next full moon. He begged her work wife Jeyne Poole to keep her at work late. He told Jeyne that he was planning a surprise for Sansa so he needed her to come home late. He felt a little bad knowing that Jeyne probably expected him to propose to Sansa that night instead of trapping her in King’s Landing. 

While she was packing, he slashed the tires on both of their cars with his claws. 

Then knowing she would say, “It’s okay, I’ll just take the train home,” he used his inheritance money for the first time ever to buy all of the train tickets from King’s Landing to Winterfell that night. Of course he gave them away for free, so as to not inconvenience other passengers.

Sansa looked distraught when he told her, “I’m sorry Sansa, but there are no more tickets to Winterfell tonight.” 

And really, if he knew how destroyed she would look, her eyes filled with panic and brimming with unshed tears, he would never have schemed to keep her from going home. 

He rushed up to hold her as she started sobbing.

“Hey, hey, sweetie, what’s wrong?” he asked gently as he held her tight. He felt like such an asshole for putting Sansa through this. Why couldn’t he just have respected her wish for this one secret?

“There’s something I have to tell you,” she cried.

“Whatever it is, it’ll be okay, I promise.”

“No! You don’t understand. You’ll hate me.”

Jon shook his head, and pulled away slightly so he could cup her face with his hands. “No, Sansa, sweetie, there’s nothing that you could say or do that would ever make me hate you. I promise. I love you so much. I can’t even begin to tell you how much.”

He gently kissed her forehead and travelled down to her nose and her lips. She sobbed harder. “Oh, Jon! Don’t make promises that you can’t keep!”

“Shhh, shh, it’s okay. I have every intention of keeping this one.”

Sansa gently pulled away and walked towards the window so that she stood in the moonlight, confusing Jon greatly until he noticed that her teeth started turning into fangs, a pair of fluffy ears sprouted at the top of her head, her hands turned into paws, and a bushy tail tore through her pants.

He gasped in surprise. “Are you-”

“Yes, Jon,” she said quietly.

“Are you a dog?”

Sansa shrieked and threw a golden pillow at him that he caught easily. “No you ignorant fool! I’m a were-direwolf!”

He gave a surprised laugh. “How is that possible?”

“Look, I know it may seem strange to find out that there’s magical creatures in this world, but-”

“No, not that,” Jon interrupted. “I thought were-direwolves died out with Aegon the Conqueror.” 

Sansa growled and rolled her eyes, “Dragons always like to believe that they're the last great magical creature, but Stark were-direwolves have been in Westeros for longer than the dragons have.”

Jon shook his head in disbelief. “Stark is such a common last name. To think that your family is related to the Stark were-direwolves.”

Sansa smiled, her sharp fangs glittering threateningly in the moonlight. Jon had never seen her so beautiful. “We’re not just related to the Stark were-direwolves. My family are direct descendants to Bran the Builder. We have the blood of the Kings of Winter.”

“Amazing. Is this your full transformation?”

“No, I can turn into a full were-direwolf if I want to.” Sansa paused suddenly, as if realizing that their discussion shouldn’t be happening right now. “Wait a minute,” she said. “How do you even know about this?”

Jon wanted to think more carefully before he responded. But there were really no good words to explain to the woman that he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with that their families have been fighting each other for centuries. 

“Well, there’s also something I need to tell you. My mother named me Jon Snow, but to my father’s family I’m known as Aegon Targaryen, and I'm a direct descendent of Aegon the Conqueror.”

_“What the f-!”_

“Language my love," he said, smiling with his dragon fangs. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting, so excuse the madness. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
